Betrayal of the Mind
by Wolfress
Summary: Harry is bisexual, believes that his heart and mind can stay with one person for only a very short period of time. However, when he breaks and shatters the heart of one particular Slytherin, his heart tells him it is not so. But is it too late to save t
1. Disclaimer

**. B . E . T . R . A . Y . A . L . . O . F . . T . H . E . . M . I . N . D .**

* * *

**Author** - Wolfress

**Pairings** - DM / HP

**Genre** - Angst / Romance

* * *

**Summary**

Harry is bisexual, believes that his heart and mind can stay with one person for only a very short period of time. However, when he breaks and shatters the heart of one particular Slytherin, his heart tells him it is not so. But is it too late to save the already torn heart?

* * *

**Disclaimer**

I hereby claim that none of the characters and places belong to me. They all belong to J. K. Rowling. *nods* Thank you.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Howdy people! I know, I'm going basically nuts, starting new stories all over the place. But I can't help it, can I? Stay tuned for the first chapter, and remember, _review_!!!!

~ Wolfress


	2. Chapter One

**. B . E . T . R . A . Y . A . L . . O . F . . T . H . E . . M . I . N . D .**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Harry..."

Draco Malfoy's icy blue eyes were now a deeper shade, glazed over with passion as he lay, out of breath, at the very back of the library in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was feeling very hot and terribly aroused - Harry had done it again. They were studying for a potions test due tomorrow (which would be followed by the end of term exam, the N.E.W.Ts - they're seventh years - very soon) when Harry had suddenly slammed his book shut, and promptly proceeded push his boyfriend over and gave him a long, fierce yet gentle kiss on the lips. The blonde's body had went slack straight away - the feeling of Harry's body on his had always have that effect. They had shared a good snog, with Harry tonguing his jaw, cheek, and ears, with bites, kisses and licks all the way through, teasing and tasting. Draco had completely succumbed to the other boy's advances. To him, it was simply heaven.

It had started after Christmas in their fifth year, the Christmas in which Harry had defeated Voldemort once and for all. His father was thrown into Azkaban, and after receiving reassurance from Dumbledore, he himself was released from the Ministry cleared of the charge which is accusing him to be a young Death Eater in training. Somehow, he had fallen in love with Harry, and desperately so. For the ice prince, emotions such as love were hard to find, and once they are found, they would prove to be one of the deepest love in the world.

Days were, when he had trailed after the trio, catching glimpses of Harry's laughter. Sure, he knew the reputation of him being... well, not quite a playboy, but someone who believes that his heart "could not stay in one places, however much he wanted it to", and whose relations romantic wise last barely over one week. But he still loved him, for his courage, for his love for his friends, his loyalty (friends wise), and his unfailing good spirits.

And so it had came as a surprise when, three months ago, Harry had finally caught him gazing lovingly at a book that he had dropped when leaving the Potions classroom, eyes dazed with undying love, and had asked, without a pause, for him to become his boyfriend. Draco, being the love-sick boy he was then, agreed straight away, and much as it would surprise anyone, lost his virginity that night. He had cast all thoughts of being dumped one week prior aside, only focusing on Harry, _his_ Harry, completely oblivious to the fact that he'd probably want to commit suicide if Harry ever left him for another interest.

Harry, still leaning over the slightly shorter boy, grinned at him, licking his lips, then sat up, pulling a very much blushing Draco Malfoy with him. He picked up the Potions textbook with one hand and snaked the other around the other boy's slender waist, pulling him close. "Can you tell me," he said, his mouth right next to the paler boy's ear, the words rolling out in a terribly husky manner in an agonizingly slow speed, "why is this?" He slid a teasing finger down Draco's arm before letting it slink to a statement on one of the pages. His face still delicately close to Draco's ear, he reached his tongue out and flicked it behind the other boy's ear, licking his earlobes.

"It's..." Draco shuddered, as the tip of Harry's tongue probed a particularly sensitive bit on his ear. "H-Harry, I-I can't co-concentrate. S-Stop, w-we need t-to stu-tudy, H- I can't con- "

"Then don't," whispered Harry seductively in his ear, and went right on their to give him another good snog.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Surprise as it may seem, not all the Slytherins were on the Dark side when the war took place. In fact, half of them sided with the Light. Draco had been one, and very much so. During the final duel between Voldemort and Harry, Draco had been the one to spot just in time two Death Eaters appointed to wait and kill Harry from behind when he is most unaware. He had dashed to where the two Death Eaters were just drawing out their wands, and with a loud bellow of "AVADA KEDAVRA!", killed the two Death Eaters all at once. Harry, realizing what had happened immediately, let his fury take over him, and very soon, Voldemort was defeated.

After the war, the Slytherins who were on the Light side were all resorted. Some stayed in Slytherin, some went into Ravenclaw, some to Hufflepuff, and some even to Gryffindor. Blaise Zabini had been a new Gryffindor, while Draco was sorted into Ravenclaw. Upon hearing his part played in the war, the whole school changed their attitude and feelings towards the former Slytherin King, and he was now one of the most popular people in school.

Ron and Hermione had changed their attitude towards him also - ever since Voldemort's defeat, they had been very close friends - best of friends, rather, along with Blaise Zabini and Terry Boot, an original Ravenclaw student.

His and Harry's relation had been of a strangely long period. Others before him lasted only two weeks maximum, while his lasted three months. With high hopes, he had, as he related to a very curious but smirking Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, hoped that this would mean Harry would stop with his romantic adventures, and settle down to love him and he only, and if possible (he blushed here), live his whole life with him.

"I suppose so," Ron had said thoughtfully, eyeing the ceiling. "It's good to see Harry settling down. Maybe it's really for real this time. I'd kill him if he was only toying with your feelings."

It was a new life to Draco, yes, being so respected and loved and cared about from all aspects, and mind you, these feelings are all _genuine_, not the fake ones his former housemates had given to him all the time.

_I love my life,_ thought Draco that night as he lay in bed in his Ravenclaw common room. _So happy, with so many friends, with Harry... It couldn't get better. _A thought struck him. _Dammit. I'd better be asleep, or I'll basically flip the whole Potions test._

And with that, he fell asleep.

* * *

Alright there, I know this seems short, but HEY, this is the first chappie! So anyways, time for the bonus word! REVIEW!!

- Wolfress


End file.
